Inconvenienent Truth
by Braly
Summary: Takes place after the event's during "Shadowed Past" Go to youtube, and search: x-men evolution season 1 episode 10 to watch it first, before reading this. -The x-men are simply a little late in finding Kurt, giving Mystique time to think up a plan...
1. Inconvenienent Truth

**IMPORTANT THINGS!**

_**In Turn of the Rogue...**_  
**1. Mystique did _not_ reveal herself as Princpal Darkholme**  
**2. When Rogue absorbed her, not only did she see that Mystique tricked her, she saw that she was her adoptive mother as well**

**So in short; Rogue knows that Kurt's technecally her brother (once they find _that _out) and the x-kids don't know Mystique's their principal.**

"Vat kind of game is this, Mystique?" Kurt asked her, right before the hanging hook came swinging back and knocking him off the beam. Mystique watched her son plummet to the ground, and land on a pile of dirt, knocking him out. She gasped in horror and the Brotherhood brats smiled, proud of themselves. _If he grew up with me, he would have known better_... she couldn't help but think

She had made so many bad choices in her life; she remembered her conversation with the metal monster...

"_I promise you, he will be in no harm"  
__"What do you want to do?" She asked, clutching her pregnant stomach  
__"I've been doing some studies on the x-gene, and I think I've come up with a concoction that will altar the manifestation"  
__"Altar how?" She worried. It wasn't that she didn't trust the man; in fact, she practically worshiped the gowned he walked on.  
__He smiled, encouragingly. "Do you not trust me, my lady?"  
__"I assure you, I'm not denying my trust in you; after all, you are the one who has shown me the true nature of the... humans" She winced  
__"Then you will believe me when I say that your child will be nothing more than an extraordinary homo-superior" He lifted her chin lightly, and she nodded her head. What could she say to that? Magneto was a good man, with good intentions, and he was only looking out for her, as he promised he would. The tall man handed her a vile containing a beautiful blue liquid. Raven examined the solution cautiously, before drinking it down with one huge gulp. Magneto smiled. "See? Was that so hard?" _

"Well, that was easy" Pietro said egotistically, bringing her back to the present time. Mystique looked down at her son's fury blue body, picking out all the traits that could have been avoided. She pushed through the boys with distaste, and clicked on the watch strapped to the nightcrawler's wrist, blurring his appearance into a normal, human child. She bit her lower lip, not sure if she should be angry or sad. She chose anger, as it was the easiest emotion she could express. She turned around and glared evilly at Quicksilver.

"What is the meaning of this?" She spat, grabbing his shirt, so he couldn't run away like the coward he was.  
"Hey, l-like I said; we had higher orders..." he squeaked, "Look, don't be mad ok? We were just doing we told! Why do you care anyway? He's just one of Xavier's x-geeks" She pulled the boy closer, ready to snap at him again, before she came to an epiphany. That was it. He was an x-man. _Her_ son was an x-man. _This isn't the way it's supposed to be!_ She thought. He should be on _her_ side! He was _her_ son! He _belonged_ to _her_, not _Xavier_! She practically spat his name in her mind. Then, she came to a solution: If she could convince Magneto he could be rehabilitated, if he could be put to his use, he would act like the greedy man he was, and let her have her son back! She threw the quivering mini Magneto onto the ground, and stalked off to find the master of metals himself... it was time to set her plan in motion...

* * *

Kurt lay in bed that night, trying to get some sleep, and sadly not succeeding. After all, he had every right to be having a rough night! He was sure he failed the math final, but that was just a simple thing, tucked in the back of his head. No, what was really keeping him awake was the inconvenient truth he'd learned. Kurt rolled over in his bed, shifting the sheets so that his tail hung out the edge, and sighed. "She must 'ave been lying" he mumbled, _It can't be true! It just can't!_ But Kurt knew he was only fooling himself; denying the truth. Mystique was his mother. Somehow, he could just feel it, yah know? But the worst part about all of this, was the fact that he still felt like Xavier was keeping something from him; a key point in this whole story. _No_, he thought, not a story; stories are too much like fairy-tales and nightmares... this was real.

Before he knew it, Kurt was woken up by a screaming Kitten. "Bobby, like, give it back!" followed by a mischievous laugh, and a thud. "Warned you" her heard Kitty sing.  
Kurt smiled; at least some things haven't changed. He teleported out of bed, and into his seat at the breakfast table, where he grabbed a plate full of eggs and bacon, and a huge glass of milk. "How 'you doin' elf? Last night was pretty rough" He heard Mr. Logan ask, gruffly.  
"I'm fine" He said, which he knew was a lie, and so did Mr. Logan, but thankfully, he dismissed it, and left the room. Kurt shivered a bit; as Mr. Logan still didn't fail to creep him out.  
"Hey Kurt, is everything alright?" Kitty asked, as she sat down next to him at the table  
"I'm fine" He answered  
"Cause I know it was real tough on you last night and all, and I'm just like-"  
"I'm fine" He repeated, stopping her from going on a ramble, and he shoved a fork-full of eggs into his mouth.  
"Hey Kurt, you wanna ride to school with me and Scott?" Evan asked, and Kurt nodded, as it was impolite to talk with your mouth full. "Cool" Evan said, before grabbing some breakfast of his own. Kurt thanked Evan mentally for avoiding the subject of last night. He could always count on him for not bringing up the unwanted.  
"Hey Kurt, how're you feeling?" ..._unlike Jean_, he thought, as she walked into the door. "I know last night was pretty rough on you and all, but just forget about it, K?"  
"It vould be easier to forget about it if people didn't keep bringing it up!" He snapped, very unlike himself. Kitty dropped her fork, in shock that Kurt used such an angry tone at Jean. Kurt sighed, "Thanks for the offer Evan, but I think I'll just valk to school today," and on that note, Kurt teleported away in a puff of sulfuric smoke.

A/N: Hey people! So, watcha think? Actually, scratch that, I hate it when authors beg for reviews... people should want to review by their own free will, yah know? Anyway, like y'all probably already figured out, I'm writin' a story 'bout the infamous Nightcrawler. This is my take on what woulda happened if the x-men were simply... a little late, when commin' after Kurt; givin' Mystique 'nough time to have her epiphany an' all. Well, gettin' to the point here, I'd like ta say that I hope y'all enjoy the story, as I'll be doin' my best in writin' it.


	2. Family Issues

She had to stay calm; to ignore all the anger and hatred she felt for this man at the moment. Mystique reminded herself that if she wanted her son back, she would have to stay in control. "I suppose you've come to yell at me, Mss. Darkholme?" Magneto said, from behind his desk, glaring her down.  
"No" She stated, "I have come to simply ask _why_ you would push my son away from me, when he could offer such a good use to our cause?"  
Silence. "hmm." He said, "I never considered it. I would have thought your intentions with the boy to be more... _motherly_" He said. "Your loyalty to me must outweigh that it does to him..."  
"...as you already know it does, Magneto" She assured him, silently loathing the grip he had on her. She realized that Magneto was nothing without her, and all the others who worked for him. He would be just another mutant without all the support he got from his followers. "I would never even think of disbanding you; I simply wish the boy wouldn't have to suffer the same fate the rest of the x-men will face when the world will fall beneath us. After all... he's my son..."  
"...and you feel no loving ties to him at all?" He raised an eyebrow  
"None that will ever affect my... _job_" Mystique encouraged.  
Magneto sat up straight. "You make a good point then, Raven, and I must apologize for my lack of trust in you. I give you my permission to get to the boy." Mystique felt like flying; for the first time in _many_ years, she was joyful. But she had to keep her front up.  
"Thank you, Magneto." She bowed, before leaving the office  
"Oh, and Mystique?" she turned around, "Have the lad waiting outside come in; I have an offer for him..." She nodded her head curtly, and closed the door behind her. She was about to smile, when she saw a boy, no older than sixteen, leaning against the wall lazily, staring devilishly at a glowing candle on the side table, as if he was debating something. It was creeping her out, so she quickly went over, licked her fingers and put the fire out, earning herself a bitter glare from the boy.

"Who are you?" She asked him  
"St. John" he answered, in a broken Australian accent. He had burning orange hair, and a mischievous smirk plastered on his face, that screamed insanity.  
"Why are you here?" She asked  
"Well," he began, "I burned me teacher's house down, _completely by accident by the way_" he added quickly, but she could tell it wasn't, by his cheesy grin, "Next thing I know, I get a call from some guy up in America, wantin me to come on up, only to have me waitin here for a year'n a half!" He motioned to where he was standing.  
"John, I'm going to give you some advice" Mystique said, and the boy rolled his eyes. "Go home, and never contact this man again; he's nothing but trouble"  
"Well, it just so happens trouble's what I'm lookin for" he grinned, before walking past her and into the office. Mystique sighed, pitying the young boy, for she knew he was about to ruin his life forever.

* * *

"...Sometimes the best part of history is that of our own blood," The teacher moaned on, but Kurt was paying no attention. Instead, he was doodling on the cover of his binder mindlessly. He was adding to his collection of blackbirds, and daydreaming about Scott's promise to teach him how to fly it. "...And that's why I'm assigning you all to talk to your parents, and create a family tree-"  
"_Seriously_? I mean, _seriously_?" Kurt jumped out of his seat, knocking his books onto the floor.  
"What's wrong freak? Family issues?" He heard someone snide speedily. Kurt turned around, seeing Pietro Maximoff smirking. On a normal day, Kurt would simply sat back down and ignore the comment, but today, however, he narrowed his eyebrows with distaste. "Ve can't all be daddy's boys, Pietro" He shot back. He knew it wasn't right to say such a thing, but today Kurt's nerves were already thin, and he just didn't feel like putting up such an effort to be his kind, and forgiving self at the moment, especially to such jerks like Quicksilver.  
Pietro opened his mouth, about to say something else when the Teacher interjected. "Sit down, both of you! I will not tol-" The phone rang, interrupting her. "Hello principal Da- yes, I was just about to send him down any- Right away. Tha-" The line must have gone dead, because the teacher hung up the phone, before turning to the class. "Pietro, the principal wishes to see you in her office." The scrawny boy grinned, before he got out of his seat and stalked deliberately slow as possible (slow for him, anyway) over to the door, before finally leaving the classroom. Ignoring all the strange looks he was getting from his classmates. The bell rang, dismissing all the students. Everyone raced to get onto their busses, exited to start the weekend. Kurt picked his books up off the floor, and followed the rest of the students outside.

Once he found a spot where no one was watching, he teleported away, before his friends got the chance to come looking for him.  
For now, he just wanted to be alone.

A/N: Yay! Second chappie done! I'm like, so exited! Hope y'all enjoyed my foreshadowing of the Acolytes and 'Day of Reckoning' hahaha I know, I'm such a geek. =P

Now, I'm a bit unsure... does the x-men know 'bout Mystique bein there principal an all yet? I know Xavier knows, but do they know yet? I'm a bit unsure...


	3. Betrayal

A/N: I would like to inform you, that I am unsure when Xavier finally tells them their principal is actually Mystique, so I'm going to assume they don't know yet, K. If I'm wrong, simply tell me so, and I'll come back and change things a bit

"Hey boss lady... you uh, you're not still mad about the other night... are you?" Pietro asked timidly, taking a seat in front of the principal's desk.  
"Of course not" Mystique said as calmly as possible, "But," She began, loosing her calm, "I _am_ angry about the way you've been treating my... son"  
"Wait, what? You have a son?"  
"Yes, boy, I do" She snarled.  
After sitting there for a minute in silence, Quicksilver finally put two and two together. "Blue-boy's your son!" He exclaimed. "Oh god..."  
"What was you're first clue?" She sneered. "I want you and the rest of your buddies to start treating him... like family"  
"Why?"  
"Because when he falls... Which _I'll _make sure he does... I want to make sure that the _brotherhood_ is there to catch him, and _not_ the x-men"  
"You still haven't told me why..." He pointed out  
"_Because I want my son back, OK_! I was oblivious to see that my _son_ was running around with the x-men. I was too caught up with Rogue to even notice my _own_ _son_!" Mystique turned around, not wanting to show tears in front of Pietro. "I've made some bad choices... and it's time I've made up for them." She said more to herself then to the boy. Mystique narrowed her eyebrows, and turned back around to face him again. "You don't have to go running off to your father; he's already aware of this, and he approves." Quicksilver looked guilty, but she could care less. "You can go now." She shooed him away like a fly, and he speedily got up and left the office in a gust of wind, sending papers flying everywhere.

There were five steps Kurt must take if he was going to come home: Betrayal, defection, despair, hope, and hatred. Betrayal, that was easy; the x-men betray people all the time! Grant it, she might have to give it a little push to start, but that was no problem. Defection would come right after betrayal, if things worked out the way they should. Despair, another easy one; take away all hope of ever being happy. Hope; when Kurt felt completely alone, _she_ and the brotherhood would be there to make sure he sees the truth about the x-men. Now, hatred..._ that_ was where things were going to get tough; she's never even seen the boy angry! How was she going to make him feel _hatred_? It would take some help, but Mystique was sure it was possible. She had to remain optimistic. She could do this. And who knows? Maybe some time in the future, she might even be able to get Rogue back too! _Kurt first_ she had to remind herself. _He's your biological son; he comes first_. She had to remember that. Besides, with Kurt on her side, they could get Rogue together! _Together_. The words sang in her heart, and for the first time in a while, she remembered she had one.

Mystique gazed out the window, and watched the last bus finally pull out of the school parking lot. She looked over and saw one of Xavier's kids; the brunette girl; the phaser. From what she observed, Kurt was very close to her. Mystique knew this was the perfect opportunity; the girl was alone, probably waiting for a ride. Mystique changed her features back into that of 'the principal' and walked out the door. "Mrs. Pryde, can I have a quick word with you?"  
"Well, actually I'm wa-"  
"-I promise this wont take long" She interrupted, grabbing the pathetic girl's arm and dragging her to the office, where she sat her down in the chair. "Can you tell me what adults are supervising all you kids over at the mansion?"  
"Why?"  
"Security reasons" She answered, and got out a notebook and pen, pretending to write things down.  
"There's Mr. Xavier, Mss. Monroe, and Mr. Logan"  
"Is Mr. Xavier home at the time? I'd like to give him some calls"  
"No; him and Mr. Logan are gone cause there's this- they're out on business" She said.  
Mystique couldn't believe what she was hearing! The mind-reader and the blood-hound were gone! Oh sweet fate, thank you! "Thank you, Mrs. Pryde; that's all." The girl got up, and as soon as she turned around to leave for the door, Principal Darkholme kicked the girl into unconsciousness. She would never even realize what happened. The real problem was containing her; she could phase through any object. Mystique would just have to rely that she would stay unconscious until she could get back, and drop her on the side of the road, or somewhere else where the girl would simply wake up, and not remember what happened, thanks to the for sure concussion she would have. Mystique picked up the limp body and shoved it inside the office closet, shifted into the form of the girl, and went to take her place, where she was waiting outside, before Mystique found her.

"Hey Kitty, sorry to take so long; we couldn't find Kurt; he probably teleported home" Jean Gray said to her, and 'Kitty' nodded her head, sadly  
"I was talking to him earlier, and he said he just wished we'd all leave him alone"

That doesn't sound like Kurt," She frowned, "He must be really upset"  
"Yah, we should all just, like, give him some space. I'll talk to him when we get home" She made sure to through a 'like' in, to sound convincing  
"OK" the red-head nodded, and got into the passenger's seat of Scott Summers car, and Mystique/Kitty got in the back.

_God, the x-men are stupid_, she thought, smiling in the rear view mirror, primping her hair; a very Kitty-like thing to do.

* * *

Kurt was in the Blackbird hangar, admiring the amazing jet. With a bamf and a puff of sulfur smoke, he teleported into the pilot seat, and started steering the wheel, imagining the freedom of flight. Then, he saw Kitty enter the hangar, and wasn't sure if he should frown, or smile. She waved at him, and he waved back, before teleporting to her side. "Hia Kitty" He said, exaggerating the T's a little too much  
"Hey Kurt, I wanted to check up on you; Jean said she couldn't find you at school, so we assumed you teleported home, either that, or walked"  
"A bit of both" He said, "I jus vanted some time to think"  
She rolled her eyes, "I just don't understand! Like, we've been doing nothing but try to help you, but you keep pushing us away!"  
It was very unlike Kitty to freak out like this Kurt thought, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Kitty; I just have a lot on my mind"  
"Yah, well, you're not the only one! Like, we have problems too yah know! You're so self-centered lately; I don't even know why we keep trying to include you in things!"  
"Kitty, What-"  
"I was just talking to Jean, and she agrees with me; if you can't put your act together, then we want nothing to do with you!"  
"Hey" Rogue came in, to Mystique/Kitty's delight. "Leave him alone! How would you feel if yah was in his shoes! Give him a break"  
"Oh, so you're defending him? You guys all _buddy-buddy_ now that you share a mother? Well that's just great; you to can go be brother-sister somewhere else!"  
"Kitty, what is wrong with you?"  
"What's wrong with _you_?" She turned to Kurt again, "So Mystique's your mother, _so what_? Get over it!" Kurt was taken back by this harsh behavior, which was exactly the reaction she was going for. "You're an X-man, remember? You need to be tough. Until then, consider us out!" Then, she strutted over to the door, and slammed it behind her.

"Just ignore her Kurt; she's just probably stressed out over the finals and everythang"  
"No, she's right. I shouldn't be acting like this. But it's just... vhat am I supposed to do if we have to fight her? I can't hurt my own mother!" He slumped down on the floor, his tail curled around his feet.  
Rogue sighed, "Look, I'm not that great at givin' pep talks, but I'll trah mah best." She sat down next to Kurt, "Jus trah an' think about all the bad things she's done to yah; that always helps me." Kurt just nodded his head. "As far as Kitty; just give her some space, an' maybe she'll calm down a bit. Like I said, I'm sure she's just stressed out about stuff." Kurt nodded again, and Rogue decided to leave him alone. "I'll see yah at supper"

* * *

Mystique/Kitty slammed the door behind her, and began for her next acting demonstration. She started to form tears in her eyes, and went running out into the living area of the mansion, where she knew the house's occupants would be. "Kitty, what's wrong?" Jean jumped, as she saw Mystique/Kitty running out into her lap

"It's Kurt!" She sniffed, "He just... he told me we should all just keep out of his way" She whimpered. "I told him I was just concerned for him, and he told me to scram!" She began to bawl again  
"Kurt said that?" Scott said, confused, and Mystique/Kitty nodded her head wearily.  
"He said he wanted nothing to do with us, and that he just wished we'd all mind our own business"  
"That doesn't sound like Kurt" the weather witch said, concerned, "Maybe I should call the Professor..."  
"NO! I mean, it will only make him angrier" She sniffed  
Scott stood up, "Boy would I like to talk to him. There's no reason he should make you cry!"  
"It's not just me... he said he we're all like children who don't know when to quit"  
Jean narrowed her eyes, "I can't believe Kurt would say this!"  
"He said it all, and to think; I was actually starting to... to..."  
"To like him?" Evan offered, and she nodded her head.  
"Was it that obvious?" and they all nodded, sadly, and she whipped her nose. "He's such a jerk! I can't believe he would do this to me!" She sniveled, and Jean shook her head sympathetically.  
"Well, if space is what he wants; space is what he'll get."  
"If it's alright with you guys, I think I'll just like, go for a walk" Mystique/Kitty said, whipping away hear tears. "I'm gonna head over to the park, probably; I'll be back by 6:00." That gave her lots of time to set the real Kitty's body down. She would wake up, figure she must've fell asleep, and if she didn't wake up by 6:00, the x-men would go looking for her, and see her passed out, and assume the same thing. It was the perfect plan. Mystique/Kitty rose from her seat on the couch, and dragged herself out the door, where as soon as she was out of sight, shifted into a Raven, and flew away


	4. Defection

"Someone help me here!" Jean screamed, as she dragged Kitty's limp body through the front doors.  
"Did you find her?" Scott said, worriedly from upstairs. He quickly canceled the police call, and hung up the phone  
"Yah; she was lying in the park, unconscious. I think her leg is broken" She shouted back, but it was unnecessary, as Scott was already by her side.  
"Here, I'll take her." Jean gently lifted Kitty into Scott's hands, where they both headed upstairs into the medical wing. Jean opened the door and Scott placed Kitty down on the bed.

"They found her!" Evan shouted down the bedroom wing, and Rogue burst out the door  
"Oh mah god, thank goodness!" She praised, and followed Evan down to the medical wing  
"Found who?" Kurt asked, as he teleported to their sides. When Evan didn't answer -in fact, he didn't even acknowledge he was there- Rogue answered for him  
"Kitty; she didn't come back from her walk!"

Kurt, being the very self-blaming person he was, immediately felt guilty. He teleported into the medical room, and saw Kitty lying unconscious. "Kitty!" He shrieked, sounding more like 'Keety' He went to lean over her, but Scott pushed him back  
"_You_, stay away from her!"  
"Just go away Kurt; you're the reason she's in here!" Jean scolded, very un-Jean-like. Kurt knew she must have been very upset; Jean would never talk like that.  
He bowed his head in shame. "Could you tell me vhen she vakes up?"  
"Whatever" Scott mumbled, and Kurt teleported away, remembering what Kitty told him earlier: _if you can't put your act together, then we want nothing to do with you_. Were they all really that annoyed at him? This whole thing made no sense! Shaking his head, he went back into his bed, and tried to get some sleep

"The professors won't be back until another week, so until then, Jean and I are in charge" Scott announced, the next day at breakfast, to everyone's annoyance.  
"Guten Morgen" Kurt greeted everyone, when he landed into his chair at the breakfast table with a '_bamf_'  
No answer  
"Good morning" Kurt said again, this time in English  
Again, no answer  
"Good morning Kurt" Rogue greeted, as she sat down next to him at the table "What's for breakfast?" she asked Evan  
"Eggs and Bacon!" he said, with his mouth full, and Rogue grabbed some food eagerly. "Ah'm starving" She said, filling her plate.  
"So, we get our final's results back today!" Jean chirped  
"Oh great!" Kurt said sarcastically  
"Evan, do you think you could collect Kitty's homework for her?" Jean said, ignoring Kurt's comment  
"I'll do it" Kurt offered  
"Sure" Evan said, continuing to ignore the elf.  
Finally catching on, Kurt lowered his head. They were still mad at him for some reason. "I'm sorry" he mumbled, though not really sure what he was apologizing for.  
"So, how do you think you did Scott? I know you were worried about your biology" Jean continued, paying no attention to Kurt's apology  
"I'm sure I did OK, thanks to you" He said, "What about you?"  
"Oh please; we all know she aced them all!" Evan said, filling his plate up with seconds.  
Kurt looked away. "I'll see you at school" he mumbled  
"See yah Kurt" Rogue offered, giving him a hopeful smile, and he teleported away.

* * *

Pietro Maximoff eyed his target from his spot, leaning against the lockers. Before the blink of an eye, he was beside the fuzz-ball. "Hey Kurt!" he said, causing him to drop his books.  
"Go away Pietro; I'm not in da mood" He slammed his locker door shut, and hastily picked up his books.  
"Hey, chill dude, I just came to apologize for yesterday" the speedy boy said quickly  
Kurt was taken back;_ Quicksilver_, _apologizing_? "Vat?"  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday, and that if you ever need something, the brotherhood's got your back!"  
"Vell, uh," Kurt didn't know what to say, "Thank you, I guess."  
"Hey, don't worry about it. See yah at lunch!" and in another blink of an eye, Pietro sped out of there.

"Hey Pietro!" Fred Dukes screamed, getting his attention, "What was all that 'bout?"  
"yah yo, what yah doin' talking to Nightcreeper?" Toad put in  
"Relax guys, that guy right there," he said pointing to Kurt, "Is our new Brotherhood member"  
"Oh please; he's an x-man! What'r'yah doing talking to him?" Lance questioned  
"Look, I don't make the rules; Mystique does, and she says we gotta be nice to him." Pietro leaned in close, "You will not believe this;"  
"What?" The boys all said, eager to hear  
"Blue-boy's Mystique's son!"  
"No way!"  
"That's messed, yo!"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Dead serious, and she says that we gotta be nice to him, cause his x-buddies are ticked. Mystique wants him to join the Brotherhood"  
"Why?"  
"How am I supposed to know? Look, all I know, is that whatever it is she's planning, Magneto's backing her up, and you guys do _not_ want to disobey him!" Pietro warned, and the trio nodded their heads in unison. "Good. Now, just follow my lead, OK?"  
"OK" They all said, except for Lance, who didn't like the idea of Pietro leading  
"Oh, this is so, doomed to failure" Lance mumbled, before joining the boys on their trek to class.

* * *

"Hia guys!" Kurt greeted them at the lunch table, but just like breakfast, no one replied. Knowing one wouldn't he went to sit at his usual seat next to Scott, but was pushed out of the way, as Scott slid over, taking up two seating spots. Kurt walked around to sit next to Evan, who set his backpack down before Kurt could sit. With a sigh, he went over by a tree, to go and eat by himself, knowing his friends didn't want him.

"Yo 'Crawler!" Toad greeted him, making Kurt look up from his lunch  
"Vhat do you vant toad?"  
"We jus wanted ta know if you wanted ta eat with us?" He offered, pointing behind him, at the table where, Pietro, Lance, and Fred.  
The answer that came to Kurt's mind, was 'go away,' or, 'I'd rather eat alone than with you,' but then Kurt came to realize that the Brotherhood was being nice to him, when his own family wasn't. He pondered the idea, before figuring, "Vhy not?" Really, it wasn't like they were acting any worse than his own family. They clearly didn't want anything to do with him; he might as well. After all, the Brotherhood couldn't really be that bad; Kurt knew they've done bad things in the past, but then again, so did Professor Logan, and he was always nice to the elf. _I must be desperate_ Kurt shook his head, before rising off the ground.

Kurt took a seat at the very end of the table, as far away from the boys as possible. "So, what's up with the x-men?" Pietro asked  
"I don't understand, they're all angry at me" _Oh, yah, I've really hit rock bottom; venting to the _Brotherhood_, of all people. Next thing you know, you'll be running around with your mother_ He thought to himself, as he took a bite out of his sandwich. He heard his family from the x-men table snicker at the sight of him, eating with the Brotherhood, and he sighed  
"You want me to go beat'em up?" Fred offered, and Kurt looked up  
"NO! I mean, no, th-that's all right" He said, shakily.  
"Hey, chill man; we don't bite" Pietro said, slapping him on the back, lightly, and Kurt cringed at the touch.  
"From vhat I've seen of you so far, you do" He muttered  
"Yah man, but that's from an x-man point of view!" Toad piped up, "In reality, were just every day mutants!"  
"Every day mutants, who commit crimes!" Kurt shot back  
Toad sniffled, "That hurts yo, we only do that stuff 'cause we have to!"  
"Vhat do you mean, have to?"  
Toad sneaked a look over at Pietro, who nodded his head. "We don't got a family like you guys do. All we got is each other! A guy's gotta live somehow!" he sniffled  
"Vhy don't you just ask the Professor for help? He has lots of money" Kurt asked, knowing that was an unrealistic option; they were the enemy. _If there the enemy, then why are you eating with them?_ A tiny voice in Kurt's head spoke up, but he just ignored it.  
"He don't care about us yo; he only cares about his x-men!"  
"The x-men care about everyone!" Kurt defended  
"If that's true, why are you sitting here?" Lance countered, and Kurt looked back down again. Avalanche was right; his family was acting very strange; he never seen them like this before!  
"Thank you for letting me eat with you" he mumbled, "I think I'll go now." Kurt checked to make sure no one was watching, before he teleported away.


	5. Despair

A/N: It's come t'my attention dat the x-men does know bout Mystique bein the principal n'all by now, but since this is_ my_ story, we're all gonna pretend like they don't, K? K.

Kitty slowly but surely opened her eyes. Her head hurt like hell, and the light coming from the desk lamp was killing her. She Wait, she didn't have a desk lamp in her room! Kitty blinked twice, and processed in her surroundings. Nope, this sure wasn't her bedroom. Confused, she lifted her hand out from under the white covers and switched off the lamp. "Professor?" She called out, but there was no answer. "Storm? Mr. Logan? Jean?" Kitty coughed, and found that her chest ached like someone had kicked her. Kitty lifted up the covers, and sat up, causing the room to spin. She laid back down on her bed and squeezed her eyes shut.  
What happened?  
Kitty searched her memories for the reason she was in the medical bay, but came up empty. Maybe she had a concession? No, concussion! _Ugh, something that starts with con!_ She thought to herself. Kitty looked over at the clock, and saw that it was 11:00am. She was late for school! In a frantic rush, Kitty jumped out of bed, ignoring the dizziness, and hurried around, getting ready. Toothbrush still in hand, She grabbed an apple for the road, and ran out the door. If she was lucky, she could still make it there before lunch.

Kitty glanced at her watch; 12:30pm. At least she made it in time for her afternoon classes. Running into the office, and signing in late, she rushed off to the cafeteria, looking for her family. Scanning the room, she concluded that they must've been eating outside. She quickly got some lunch (Breakfast) and went out the exit door.

Kitty couldn't believe her eyes. Kurt was eating at the Brotherhood table! She blinked in confusion, and stepped a little closer, trying to get a better view. Sure enough, that was Kurt, talking to Quicksilver.  
Kitty wanted to cry. How could he do this? What was he thinking? She sniffed; holding back tears, and went to go sit with her family. "Kitty! You're awake!"  
"You shouldn't be here; you need to rest" Jean scolded, but Kitty was barely listening. She felt too betrayed.  
"Like, what's wrong with Kurt?" She sniffed, and to her surprise, everyone jumped closer to comfort her.  
"Oh Kitty, don't take what he said to heart!"  
"Just ignore him; ever since that whole Mystique thing, Kurt's been acting so mean!" Evan said, putting his hand on her shoulder, but Kitty shook it off, sitting down  
"W-what did he say?" She sniffed  
"You don't remember?" Scott asked, and Kitty shook her head no.  
"The last thing I remember... Principal Darkholme like, wanted to see me... _I think_..." She rubbed her temples, trying to sooth the throbbing headache.  
"He said some pretty bad things about us Kitty" Jean, said, as lightly as she could, "He told you he wanted nothing to do with you anymore... well, something along that lines I think; you were _really_ upset..."  
Kitty shook her head, not wanting to hear what she was saying. "Kurt would never say that to me!" She denied  
"You were crying pretty hard Kitty; I think he said more than just that..." Kitty looked away. This couldn't be? Something wasn't adding up. There was something wrong with this whole thing, but she just couldn't but the pieces together. Heck, she couldn't even remember what day it was! "Like, where's Rogue?" She asked  
"Detention; something about a skunk and a rat..." Evan shrugged, "She got into a fight with some kid most likely" Kitty shook her head, "Heads up though; we're all ignoring him, so just act like he's not there."  
Kitty huffed, "That shouldn't be too hard."

* * *

"Kitty!" Kurt screamed with joy, and jumped off the upper floor railing and into her arms, with a big, furry hug, but to Kurt's despair, she pushed him away like an animal.  
"Get off me!" She screeched, before storming away, leaving him speechless. The others piled in, stepping around him, with no greetings, except from Rogue, who gave him a weary smile, but of course would dare to say anything, now that she knew about the whole ignoring thing. Kurt knew it wasn't that she was angry at him like the others; she just didn't want to be left out too.  
They all hated him. He clearly wasn't welcomed here anymore. Kurt looked down at himself. He didn't understand what he did to deserve this? He did nothing! Shaking his head, he vanished off to his bedroom.

"Pietro?" Kurt exclaimed, as he saw the boy sprawled out on his bed, "Vhat are you doing here?"  
"What's up 'Crawler, I just came to check out your place. Man, you gotta lot of comics!" He said so quickly, Kurt felt he might need a slow motion button in order to understand him. Pietro chucked a comic over onto a growing pile.  
"How long ave you been here?" Kurt said, picking up the pile of comic books and putting them back on the shelf  
"I headed her after school. So, you in the mood for a little game of hide and seek?" Before the elf could answer, Quicksilver sped off by the speed of light, leaving loose papers from his desk flying everywhere. Kurt grunted with frustration; the last thing he needed was Pietro messing things up even more than they already were. With a puff of sulfuric smoke, Kurt vanished off to search for the intruder.

Traveling from room to room, he searched the house for Pietro, until he finally heard a scream coming from Jean's room. Kurt teleported up to the scene to see Pietro had welcomed himself to her stamp collection, plastering them all over her wall. "What are you doing here?" She screamed  
"Kurt invited me" He said simply, still flipping through her album.  
"No I didn't!" Kurt defended himself, "He jus showed up!"  
"Hey! Who stole my bed sheets?" They heard Evan shout from down the hall  
"Like, someone rearranged my furniture!" Kitty screeched  
"Mah gloves are all gone!" Came from Rogue  
"Who tied all my underwear together?" Scott growled, and Kurt slapped himself in the face. Although, he had to admit, there were just _so_ many jokes that could be made right about now, he had to stay annoyed. Pietro just trashed their house.  
"Get out! Both of you! _Now_!" She screeched, and the two boys found themselves flying out the door and down the stairs.  
"I didn't do anything!" Kurt cried with double meaning.  
"Come on 'Crawler; we know when were not wanted!" Pietro said, all too happily, and pulled Kurt out the door. He was about to push Pietro off him, when he realized he was right. He wasn't wanted here; not anymore.  
They were done with him, and he didn't even know why.


	6. Hope & Hatred, Well, Sorta

He rang the doorbell, praying it was Rogue who answered; she would let him back in. Sadly, it was Kitty. "Kit-"  
BAM! The door slammed shut.  
He rang the bell again, but there was no answer. He supposed he could always teleport in... But then again, that would just result in more yelling. The door suddenly opened, and Kitty reached out for his arm, ripping his inducer off. "_This_ is the Professors" and she slammed the door in his face again.  
Great.  
Just great.  
Sighing with defeat, he teleported back outside the front gates, where Pietro was sitting on the sidewalk, whistling, like nothing ever happened. "_Ich danke Ihnen sehr_. Sie werden mir nie verzeihen Sie jetzt! URGH!"  
"Uh, yah... you said it!" Pietro said, slumping down next to him. "Man, your friends are really wound tight..."  
"You are not helping Pietro!" Kurt nearly hissed. He supposed he could always go back to Germany... Kurt sighed; he didn't have any money; he couldn't afford the trip back. Besides, he didn't want to put his mother in harm again...  
"Oh, come on; you have to admit; tying Summer's underwear in a knot was pretty funny! I just thought it fit him perfectly..." Kurt tried very hard not to smile; he was supposed to be angry. "And what could Red possibly have big enough that would need that much stamps? Her shoe closet?" Jean did have an awful lot of shoes... "Hey, do you want some ice-cream?"  
"_Vat_?" Quicksilver just ruined his life... and he wanted to go get _ice-cream_?  
"Do you want to go get some ice-cream?"  
"_No_, I _don't_ vant ice-cream; I _vant_ my family back!" He didn't realize it until Pietro fell forward, that he had accidentally hit him with his pointy tail, in the back of the head.  
"Ouch! Geez, all-you-had-to-do-was-say-no!" he said, speedily, rubbing his head. "Awe, great; I'm bleeding!" of course, this made Kurt feel even more self-loathing. Any _normal_ kid wouldn't have to worry about drawing blood with a devil's tail. Any _normal_ kid wouldn't have to hide behind a hologram! ANY _NORMAL _KID WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN KICKED OUT OF THE ONLY REAL FAMILY HE EVER HAD! In fury and frustration, Kurt kicked the first thing he saw; the already wincing Pietro.  
"Hey! What's wrong with you?"  
"THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT!" He screeched, baring his teeth, but he knew it wasn't true. This was all Kurt's fault; it was always Kurt's fault! It was really no wonder he got kicked out; Kurt knew it was too good to possibly be true. He **hated** himself.  
"Look, I'm sorry, OK? But really, do you honestly think I'm the reason your so called 'friends' hate your guts?" Kurt looked away. "I mean, what did you do anyway? Whatever it was-"  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! That's the problem!" he sighed again, "I don't know vhat made them act like this! Vone moment, they are all normal, and the next, they don't talk to me!" he buried his face in his hands, "I don't know vhat I did...! I thought they cared about me! I thought they were my friends!" Not quite sure what he should really say, Quicksilver simply bit his lip.  
"Uh, well, you know..."  
"And now I don't even know vhere I'm going to sleep tonight!" Kurt continued on  
And that, was what Pietro was waiting for. "You could come over to our place..." he offered, hiding his sly grin. This would for sure make his father proud!  
"That pig sty?"  
Pietro was offended. "Hey! It's not our fault we can't afford to live in some fancy smancy mansion!"  
_Well, it was better then the ally way_... Kurt thought, and with a huge sigh of despair, he mumbled, "Fine."

* * *

Pietro was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to hear the praise he would get from his father after he told him what a good job he did. After showing blue-boy to the rest of the brotherhood, with specific instructions to make sure he didn't leave the house, Pietro raced off to find Mystique and Magneto, praying his teammates wouldn't mess this up for him.

He pressed the button on the elevator hastily. Pietro hated elevators; they were to slow, but sadly, there were no stairs to run up, so he was stuck in the elevator for a whole 23 seconds! When the elevator finally came to a halt at the very top floor, the boy whizzed out before the doors were even completely opened. "I-did-it!" he said, proudly, when he entered the office, then remembered his father's request that he speak slower. "I did it. The Fuzz-ball's at the boarding house as we speak!" he gleamed, waiting for the thanks, but when he realized none was coming, his smile faded. Surely he was still pleased though...  
Mystique looked down at the kid. Truthfully, she was so happy, she could kiss him- well, maybe not _that_ happy, but the point was, she was thrilled to know that Kurt was under her roof. She made a mental note to thank Pietro later, when Magneto wasn't watching. "Where is he sleeping?"  
"With toad" Pietro replied  
"WHAT?" Mystique roared  
"Well... they both hop around on all fours, they both swing from the chandeliers, they both-"  
"My son is nothing like that smelly_ freak_!" She snarled, and Magneto turned his head to her, with a raised eye-brow. She regained her calm composer. She cleared her throat, "What, I mean to say, is that surely, there's some place else for him..."  
"Uh, not really... Well, there's your room, but-"  
"He can stay there" she said, nodding her head  
"The door's locked." Quicksilver said, earning himself two stony looks from his two bosses.  
"Is the boy not a teleporter?" Magneto said, is his usual eerie, hollow voice.  
"Oh. Yah, I forgot about that..." Pietro said weekly. "Well, I, uh, guess I'll head back now..." _unless there's something you wanted to say_... he added in his head, still hoping for some sort of praise. Magneto nodded his head and shooed his son to the door. Pietro hid his disappointment. He was so sure this would make his father happy! Oh well... he would just have to keep trying... He got up from his chair, and zipped down the elevator, leaving the two adults to talk.

A/N: I realize that this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but it just felt like the right place to stop, yah know?  
Now, I know watcha thinkin; "What? Are you actually telling me that Nightcrawler actually agreed to that?" But think bout it; he's completely alone, he's got nowhere ta go, what'r you gonna do? Yer gonna say yes.  
I got a lot planed for the nex chapter C:


	7. Bad Guys & Good Guys

Ororo felt so bad for the young mutants. Most of them were alone and scared, like poor Jamie Madrox. His family had died in a hurricane, leaving the young boy homeless. And on top of that, he had almost no control over his multiplying gift; you couldn't touch him without pushing out copies of himself...  
And then of course there was the Drake family, who were completely closed to mutants. It hurt the woman, knowing that poor Bobby Drake would grow up with parents who would never accept him for who he is. It was no wonder he was acting out the way he was! Pulling pranks with his new found abilities was putting lots of pressure on the parents, but in all honestly, if they weren't so closed down to him, he wouldn't feel the need to act out. It was hard trying to convince them to let the child come to Bayville; in the end they had to switch tactics, and tried to convince them that the boy would be to much to handle with his growing powers. There was one thing Ororo was sure of about Bobby; he was definitely going to grow into an omega mutant, with powers like that. He seamed to have good control though... and that always helps...  
At least some parents seamed to approve of their children; Jubilation's parents seamed thrilled to send her away, hoping it would help here develop some responsibility.

The new mutants would be arriving in a few days. Professor Xavier thought I'd be best that they all had a chance to say goodbye to their parents, though some seamed disappointed they had to do so...  
"What'cha thinkin' Stormy?" Logan asked, from the seat behind her  
"I was just thinking about how full our house was going to get..." she chuckled. It was hard enough keeping the x-men out of trouble...  
"There's nothing we can't handle Ororo" Xavier encouraged.

The adults landed the jet in the hangar, and braced themselves for whatever damage the mansion was in. The automatic door swooshed open, and Storm was relieved to see no explosion marks, or dents in the wall. "So far so good" She said  
"No, I'm afraid it's not" the professor said, with his eyes closed, and the two other adults gave him each a look of confusion. "Mystique's been here..."

* * *

Every day, the Brotherhood would take turns staying home, keeping Kurt company. Of course, their real motive behind this kind gesture was to make sure he didn't go anywhere, but as far as Kurt knew, they were just being helpful. Kurt missed school though; being trapped in the same house every day made things very boring. At one point, he was so desperate, it actually crossed his mind that he could go to school without it, but Pietro reminded him that that would turn out so well... It was never brought up again.  
After about a week of staying in hiding, Mystique finally showed up back at the house, much to her son's disappointment. She could tell he felt weird being there; like he didn't belong, but eventually, he started to relax around her. She had a feeling he was just ignoring her presence, but she really didn't blame him; after so many days of thinking of her as the enemy, it must have been tough facing the truth.

Sitting outside in a tree branch, Mystique looked into the window of her son's room. She noticed that his tail tended to sway back and forth while he was asleep; she didn't like it; it reminded her to much of Azazel's, and the night she met the strange creature. She then cocked her head around, and saw a black van pull up to the house.  
_Great_. The_ x-men _were here!  
She should have known this day would come though; Xavier couldn't be gone forever; sooner or later she knew he would return... She just had to hope her son spent enough time away from these human-huggers for things to work out...

She changed herself back into the form of her regular body, and strutted as coyly as possible up to the van. "Professor Xavier? What do I owe the visit?"  
"Were here to get the elf back!" The wolverine grunted, and the rest of the x-men piled out.  
"Maybe he doesn't want to come back" She retorted, and Cyclops raised his hand up to his visor.  
"Now Scott, we don't need to do anything rash... we just want to talk" Xavier scolded, but the boy didn't lower his hand. Fine with her, he could keep it there all day if he wanted.  
"Vat are you doing here?"  
"Kurt!" The valley-girl shrieked, and flew into him, rapping her tiny arms around the boy, but he pushed her away. "Kurt! I'm so sorry!"  
"It's not your fault Kitty" Jean said, "it's hers" and she pointed directly at Mystique. The x-men began explaining everything to the teleporter, and Mystique listened as her plan unraveled by the seams. Stupid meddling x-men!* Why couldn't they just leave her alone! Is it so much to ask that she be mildly _happy_ for once?  
"It as all a trick; a horrible trick! Do you understand Kurt?"  
The boy nodded his head "I understand completely..." and the girl squealed and jumped for joy, while Mystique scowled, savagely. "...I understand now, that tha first sign of confusion, my so called _friends_ vould turn on me!" ...wait a second, what did he just say?  
"No! Kurt, Mystique tricked us all!"  
"And you made it all too easy" she interrupted, earning several glares from the kids.  
"Honestly, I thought you cared about me! How could you even believe that I vould do such a thing?"  
"Kurt-" the weather witch began, but he cut her off  
"And you know vhat? I kinda like it here! At least with tha brotherhood I don't have to worry about being betrayed!"  
"Nightcrawler, do you even _hear_ yourself? It's the Brotherhood! They're the bad guys!" The porcupine boy exclaimed, and she didn't miss the fact that he didn't use his real name. Everything was working out! It was perfect!  
"They seam to treat me awful nice for a bunch of bad guys... Especially vhen the so called 'good guys' shut me out vithout even questioning it first!" Mystique put her hand on the boys shoulder, and he didn't even cringe this time! He was so worked up about the x-men she wasn't even sure if he noticed.  
"You heard the boy Charles" the haunting voice echoed, and Mystique gave a quick look around. "He's in good hands..."  
"Magnus... what are you planning?" Xavier pressed  
"You'll find out soon enough..."  
Kurt went back inside, still fuming about what horrible friends he had, and the x-men all crawled back into their car, most of them in very depressed moods, and some confused about the strange voice.

Mystique knew exactly what he was talking about though...

_**...**_

"I'm not sure he will fight his former friends Magneto" She said, stalking back in forth. It was bad enough he was going to make her prove herself to him, but her son?  
"He won't have to..." That got her attention  
"...What?"  
"My dear girl, where do you think I found the technology to evolve mutants in the first place?" This made her even more confused. Then, Mystique's eyes widened in shock  
"You mean-"  
"I advanced his x-gene; he was born with it already manifested... All I had to do was figure out how to make it work with already functioning x-genes..." If what Magneto was saying was true, than that meant that Kurt's appearance was natural. "And if I could do all of that when he was an infant, just imagine what we could accomplish now that he's older! That boy of yours has the DNA that could bring mutants to the top of the world were we belong!"  
Mystique had nothing to say; she couldn't think of any words, so all she just did was give a gleaming smile, and a slight bow, and walked away, leaving Magneto with his plans.

She had to fix this...  
...before it was too late.

* * *

A/N: Ten points fer anyone of you who figured out I'm talkin 'bout Asteroid M in _The Cauldron part 1 & 2_

*Stupid meddling X-men* -I couldn't help myself! It was just so ironic that _Mystique_, (aka, the master of sticking her nose in everyone else's business) said this about the _x-men. _

I would just like to clarify that all that stuff Magneto was sayin about the x-gene is pure fanfiction, and not real. We never actually find out 'bout his reasons behind his actions, so I decided to give him some :)

Oh, and I had that little snippet at the beginin ta show you that the professors weren't just off fer no good reason; they were huntin down the New Mutants |-)

The story's soon coming to an end guys! I'll probably have one or two (maybe three at the most) more chapters and it's over.

one more thing: would you call this AU? It's the same timeline, but the events are turning out slightly different...


	8. Explanation Time

A/N: Wow. I got some pretty detailed and thought out reviews for the last chapter, and I would especially like to thank **Pointyearsrule** and '**Buddy**' (whoever you are)

**To Pointyearsrule:** I know exactly what you mean. It especially ticks me off when people say Kurt's deformed, even when you can find out _easily_ from wiki! (Of course, real fans would know from the comics...) Me; I'm a comic _&_ a show fan; I lov'em both, but personally, I feel they could have done Kurt's history a bit better; there's a reason people are so confused, after all...  
(I would've also liked to see more Rogue/Gambit... but that's a different story) XD

**To 'Buddy': **Is this your pen name, or yer real name? either way, thanks for the review, I simply loved it! And don't worry 'bout goin on a rant; I tend to get ranty to when it comes to my fav characters...  
One thing I am having trouble with when it comes to this story, _is_ trying to make my point about his Neyaphem heritage, _and_ staying true to the evolution world, and I'm super amazed that you picked up on it. Most of my reviewers never even made the connection, and I even got a PM asking me if Azazel was an OC! I really am tryin ta do my best though... And you are totally right about Marvel not thinkin things through first... I actually wondered about the same thing before... =P  
One last thing... he's Nightcrawler! He's jus so awesome he doesn't have to make sense! ;D lol

And fer all of you people out there who also reviewed, please don' feel excluded, I jus really wanted ta point out these two guys, fer being really awesome an all.

* * *

"Pietro, where's toad? He left his horribly yucky socks on the bathroom floor" if there was one thing Kurt couldn't stand about the Brotherhood, was their lack of hygiene.  
"_yawcky_?" Pietro questioned, confused with his accent  
"Y_uck_y" Kurt did the best he could to try and sound Americanized  
"He went to get a head start. Personally, I don't think he has any hope at winning a spot..." Pietro said mindlessly, while flipping through the TV channels and super-speed  
"A spot at vhat?"  
He frowned, "Nothing _you_ have to worry about" and left out the front door. Kurt wondered why he was in such a bad mood, but just dismissed it, and went to go take a shower.

While he was scrubbing his fur, Kurt's mind started to travel. Now that he really thought about it, all the brotherhood seamed really tense this morning for some reason, and Mystique was nowhere to be found. "Something must be up" he muttered to himself, and rinsed off. He stepped out onto the floor mat, and grabbed the towel to dry off. It was extremely hot weather today, very unusual for October, and being covered in fur didn't exactly help matters.

Kurt put on his clothes and went downstairs to get some very late breakfast, only to see that there was no one there. "Pietro?" he called, and teleported into the living room, where he saw them last. "Lance? Fred? Toad? ...Mystique?" with each name, he teleported into a different room, but the house was empty. "Strange" he muttered to himself, and went to get some breakfast, swinging his tail back and forth.

As usual, finding food was a long and difficult task; he would have to go out and shop... Ugh! If only he had his image inducer! Kurt frowned; no, he couldn't leave the house, he would just have to make due with cereal again. He pored the last of the cinnamon toast crunch into his bowl, and dumped the box in the trash. He looked up at the clock; 12:38. The morning was passing quickly.

After finishing his breakfast/lunch, Kurt went back into the living room to watch some TV, when he heard the door swing open, without a knock. "'Ello mate! I'm here ta pick ya up!" a cheery voice sang. _What the heck_...? Kurt thought, and teleported out to the door  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm yah escort! They said I was tha best one for tha job!" he said proudly, making Kurt wonder who 'they' were. "...and also everyone else was busy," he added quietly, "poor Sabes ticked Magneto off, so now e's gotta fight 'is way back in! Boy would I like ta see that one!" he stared off into space, and Kurt raised an eyebrow.  
"Who's Magneto?"  
"You a wacker?" he asked, and grabbed Kurt's arm. "Well, c'mon then! We 'aven't got all day!"  
"_Hii_ya!" they both turned, only in time for the strange red-head to be roundhouse kicked in the chest, making him release his grip on Kurt's arm, and fly backwards  
"Wot tha?" he exclaimed, "eh, you tha' blue sheila! Oy rememba you! You killed that poor candle!" he now looked extremely annoyed  
"Vhat is he talking about?" Kurt looked over at Mystique, who cart wheeled her way back to his side  
"It's unimportant. Now come on, your family is in danger"  
"You not goin' anywhere!" the guy said, and he ignited his flame thrower, sending a fiery tiger-like beast straight at them. The two blue mutants rolled out of the way, only to be swiped at by the animated flame. Licks of fire rolled off the beast's fur, and it opened its mouth to roar. The boy cackled maniacally, and Kurt leaped around the beast, and landed in front of Mystique, who was unsure how to go about an attack. Grinning, the boy made the tiger pounce at it's prey, but they dodged the attack again.  
"Obviously, you don't know my talent!" Kurt said, and grabbed his mother's hand. They disappeared in a cloud of sulfuric smoke, leaving the newly-named _Pyro_ scowling.  
"Well that didn't go as planed... oh well; yah can't win'em all!" The flaming beast diminished, and the boy started to merrily walk down the sidewalk, on his way back to the boring warehouse.

* * *

"Ok, _mother_, what's going on?" Kurt demanded, as he saw that they were pulling into the x-mansion  
"Magneto is forcing us into battle; to prove ourselves"  
"For vhat? Who are we battling?"  
"For a spot on _Asteroid M_" she muttered the words like they were curses. "He plans on evolving us-"  
"How?"  
"I was getting to that" she snapped, and he sunk back into his seat, causing Mystique to immediately regret her words. "You see, he had this... theory... about how the x-gene could be genetically altered; made stronger. ...He found these... these crystals; jewels... and he used their radioactive properties on a water-based solution made of Cortosis, Membrosia, and Permacrete.*" She paused, to catch herself, "I drank the solution when I was pregnant... with you." She waited for his response, but when there was none, she continued. "You were born with the x-gene already manifested; proof that the crystals accelerated the mutation..." She decided to leave out _why_ it worked differently for him then all the others, not wanting to explain that mess. "The only thing left to do was figure out how to radiate an already active gene..." _and make it effective for /__regular/__ mutants_ she added silently. Kurt stayed quiet, still not sure what to say. "And now he knows how." Mystique pulled over the car, and Kurt got a look at the mansion.

**The first thing they noticed was the giant split in the ground, leading up to the door... or at least part of it. The wall seamed to be caved in on the left side of the main entrance room, and the pillars holding up the canopy were almost to a breaking point. Kurt gasped in horror, seeing his home in such a horrible state. "Vhat happened?"  
"Come on" She said, ignoring his comment. Mystique was eager to see who she had to work with.

Inside was just as bad as outside, if not worse. Fred had his torso stuck phased inside the stairwell, Evan was sprawled up against the wall, moaning, Toad had his tongue rapped around a beam, and Rogue was under a pile of rubble. So that meant Lance, Kitty, Pietro, and the wind rider must be up on the asteroid. Mystique groaned, and kicked the stairwell, breaking the Blob out. "What just happened?" Evan asked, as Kurt picked him up off the ground, completely forgetting they were supposed to be enemies now.  
"You lost, that's what happened" she snarled, disappointed she didn't have some more powerful mutants to work with. "But it doesn't matter, just show me where you keep your aircrafts"  
"You're not goin' anywhere" the Wolverine snarled. His shirt was all torn up, and his hair was even more messy than usual. "Now" he grabbed the front of her dress, "Where'd he take the Charles?"  
"Get off her!" Kurt protested, and Mystique grinned. The feral man snarled, but let her go  
"Look, I want to see the Asteroid destroyed. You want Xavier back. Our best bet is to work together"  
He grunted. "Fine. But stay out of our way. X-men, follow me." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her son take an involuntary step foreword, before catching himself. She unwrapped Toad's tongue hastily, ignoring his winces, and the two brotherhood boys followed after her and Kurt, up into the hangar.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was pretty boring, but that's just cause I'm saving all the good stuff fer the next one! =D

* Cortosis, Membrosia, and Permacrete are all stuff from _STAR WARS_ :3 _Permacrete_ is what they use to make roads, _Cortosis_ is a mineral that can be used against lightsabers (it's one of the only things that they can't cut through) and _Membrosia_ is an alcoholic drink... XD

** The fight took place at the mansion, because Kurt was the one who suggested they go to the beach, and since he wasn't there... Same reason different people won, because the surroundings were different...


	9. Sacrifice

A/N: Yet again has Buddy and Pointyearsruele gave me wonderful reviews.

**Pointyearsrule: **  
I'm not a Joseph(Magneto)/Rogue fan... In fact, the only one I like with her is Gambit :)  
As far as the whole mixin' things up part, that's just what I like ta do! I'm glad you like it, and I hope you review again!

**Buddy:**  
OMG you are probably the best reviewer I've eva met! And I totally love your rants, especially cause it's nice ta know I'm not the only one who really doesn't understand the whole characterization thing... Nightcrawler's whole character plot and background has ta be one of Marvel's biggest mistakes (he deserves better, because he _is _pure awesomeness!) ..._of course selling out to Disney being their number one_...  
I never really thought about the whole immortal thing before... but you make a lot of sense... We should really be makin' a list here! XP

Now, on with tha story!

* * *

"Do you honestly expect to get there flying this?" Mystique questioned, as they all buckled their seatbelts  
"Yup, now shut your mouth; I'm tryin'ta fly here" Logan grunted  
"May I remind you, Magneto controls metal, and you expect to just fly in here like a knight in shining armor?"  
"Relax princess; this baby's made without a single ounce a'metal" he grinned, and accelerated the speed, causing toad's face to grow even greener than before.  
"Can you slow down yo? I'm not too fond of impaling..."  
"Shut up toad; we're almost there" Mystique pointed up ahead to the large hunk of rock floating above the surface.  
From down below, Mystique saw the hangar door open. _He knows were coming_... she thought to herself, and tightened her grip on her seat. If what the Wolverine said was true, he couldn't pull them in...  
The passengers all looked down to see two forms step outside onto the runway. "Who are they?" Evan asked, pointing to the two people. Logan pressed a button on the monitor, zooming in on the two bodies.  
"Scott..." he said in disbelief  
"That can't be Scott! Vhere are his glasses?" Kurt exclaimed, confused at the appearance of his former friend  
Before anyone could answer, the second man's hands started to glow, and the two of them shot the jet down. Wolverine grunted, trying to dodge the attack, but they were already hit.

The jet started to fly down onto the hangar, straight at the two men, who ran away from the falling aircraft. With a huge bang, the jet landed, and started sliding down the runway, taking the wings clean off. The passengers all clung to their seats, trying to hold as still as possible, but the shaking was making the task very difficult.  
The two men were thrown out of the way, confirming that Jean Gray was here, and awake. _I hope she's not evolved too; otherwise, we've got a lot of trouble on our hands_... Mystique thought to herself, as she quickly unbuckled her seatbelt.  
Let the games begin

* * *

Kurt grabbed Evan's shoulder and teleported the two of them out. He saw the roof of the jet pop out, and Fred tumbled out, followed by Toad and Logan. Evan looked at Kurt and smiled, and Kurt looked away. Mystique popped her head out of the rooftop, and grinned. "Knock, Knock"  
"Mystique... you never could take no for an answer..." then he looked over at Kurt, "I see you've changed your mind then..."  
Instead of answering, Mystique flew up at him with a roundhouse kick, but his armor stopped her from doing any damage.

Logan jumped over top of them, taking Kurt's attention away from his mother, and over at the four chambers mounted to the ground, over by the wall. Kurt's eyes widened as he saw his family trapped inside like animals. Jean seamed to be frozen in shock at the pile of rubble in the corner where Scott was trapped under. Xavier was concentrating, probably telling Wolverine how to release them. Storm was shaking her head, as if she just woke up from a deep sleep, and Kitty was pressed up against the glass, with tears forming in her eyes. Logan unleashed his claws, cutting the wires above the tubes, and they opened up, causing Kitty to fall to the floor. Kurt, forgetting Evan completely teleported over to her, and lifted her up off the ground. "K_ee_tty, I'm so sorry!"  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Me too"  
"Sorry ta break up yer little moment, but we gotta get outta here!" Logan grunted, before turning to the Professor. "Where's the x-jet?"  
"Observation deck; that way!" he pointed to the tunnel across the room  
"Gather there-" Before he could say anything else, a huge, furry animal flew down on top of him, and a square pillar came crashing down. Kitty grabbed Kurt, and the two of them phased right through the falling debree.  
"Thanks" he huffed  
"Don't mention it; now, we gotta go!"  
"Not so fast!" Avalanche said, before sending a huge vibration wave, cracking the floor open, and the two of them flew backwards. Kitty hit some sort of button on the wall, causing a circular door to open, in which Kurt fell inside, hitting the back wall, knocking him unconscious.

Kitty shook her head from the hit and looked around. Wolverine and Sabretooth were brawling over across the room, next to the aircraft. Magneto and Mystique were still battling it out. Metal rods were flying at her in every direction. Then, Magneto looked over her way, into the evolving machine. Kitty looked inside and saw Kurt's body leaning up against the wall. The door suddenly slammed shut, and she heard Mystique roar. "NO!"

Magneto sent a TV monitor flying at her, sending her into the metal door of the evolver. She looked over at Kitty, who was still frozen in shock by the whole experience. "Get me in there!" She pointed into the door, and Kitty gulped and nodded her head, and the two mutants phased through the metal door.

They ran down the convector belt, back to where Kurt was lying. "Quickly! We have to get out of here!" Mystique ordered, and handed Kurt's body to Kitty. The two ran as fast as they could for the door, when the lights started to twirl around on the walls. "Move! Faster!" she screamed, but the floor started to get in motion, and Mystique knew they weren't going to make it.

_Images started to fly around in her head. The wolves chasing her to the bridge... the baby's cries echoing the night... the creaking and swaying of the rocky old bridge... and her final defeated cry of desperation when Kurt slipped out of her arms and into the water. _

She should've jumped after him. She wondered how different her life would've been if she did, but that didn't matter now. What mattered at the moment, was making sure the past wasn't repeated. "When he wakes up... tell him... tell him that I love him" She whispered  
"What?" The girl screamed, having trouble hearing what she said over the loud hum of the machine, and Mystique pushed her as hard as she could, into and through the metal door, leaving herself trapped inside.

* * *

A/N: Next chappie will be the Epilogue. :'(  
I originally had this one and the Epilogue smoshed together, but it just seamed _to_ lengthy, so I split'em up. Also, I really like where I ended this chapter anyway...


	10. Epilogue

**Buddy:** For the love a Nightcrawler! Dude, you are probably the most brilliant guy I have ever met. Do you realize how right you are about everything you say? Especially with the whole reviving Kurt thing! You could freakin' _work_ for Marvel! And let me tell yah, I was some disappointed when Kurt died. I kept thinking, _WTF! YOU JUST KILLED KURT! YOU CAN'T KILL DA ELF? _And then I dry sobbed for a little while, cause he's been my favorite since he was first introduced  
Anyway, your ideas are totally awesome, and lets both hope his revision is somewhat like your idea.  
As a matter a fact, I did read that story yah suggested, and I really did love it. Then I remembered you said it was discontinued, and a little part a me died inside :'C We should hunt down that author and chain her/him to a chair, and force'em to write! _MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!_

* * *

Kitty strapped Kurt's body into an empty seat in the x-jet, before buckling her own seat belt. Slowly but surely, everyone was piling in. Lance and his buddies were in the back; toad looked like he was going to puke. She looked over and saw Jean running up and onto the jet. She grabbed a hold of the side, as if waiting for something.  
Scott.  
She was waiting for Scott.  
Kitty was about to get off her seat to comfort her, but Logan had started the engine. "We couldn't force them; their to powerful" Xavier tried to say as lightly as possible, but Jean looked devastated all the same. She looked away from him, only to see two figures running out onto the hangar. "Here they come!" She said cheerfully, and everyone turned their heads to see if they could get a look.

Suddenly, the circular landing pad the x-jet was resting up abruptly broke off from the hangar, and everyone who wasn't buckled in fell sideways. Xavier's wheel chair rolled inside the door and up against the wall, where Storm grabbed his hand, stopping him from rolling backwards. Jean fell back and landed in Toad's lap, where she proceeded to jump out of, only to be knocked off her feet, as we plummeted to the surface. Logan pulled as hard as he could up on the steering handles, and we missed the ground by a few meters. I looked out the window behind us and saw that the landing platform, along with the rest of asteroid was exploding here and there. One huge crash tipped the hangar over, sending Scott and his brother sliding down to the ground. Jean cried out in desperation, as she watched her boyfriend fall to his death, but just when we thought they were done for, two blasts came down, slowing their fall. Logan circled around their place of impact, and opened the door, where Jean greeted them with a wave.

But the excitement wasn't over yet apparently. No, it can never be easy for the x-men! She wanted to groan and scream in fright at the same time, when two huge fragments from the floating rock came tumbling down, landing next to the x-jet. The impact made us start to spin out of control again, but Logan quickly regained it.  
The asteroid was now falling down, right on top of us. Kurt shook his head around a bit. "Vhat is going on?"  
"A giant asteroid is falling down out of the sky and is heading directly at us, so in a sense, nothing too out of the ordinary" Evan said in a frantic tone.  
"I'm gonna die!" Pietro squeaked, and jumped into Lance's lap, from where he dumped him onto the ground.  
"Stop!" Jean shouted, and pointed to outside, where we saw Scott and his brother basically giving it their all. The sky lit up in a huge orange explosion, as the asteroid blew up into smithereens. A cosmic wave of radiation shot out of it as the evolution machine probably died, and we watched as the two men dramatically turned back into boys. I grabbed my best friend's fury hand, as we all piled out of the jet. Jean raced over to her Scott, and put his glasses on. They shared a private and short exchange, before Scott addressed to us all, apologizing for everything. I wasn't really paying attention though, I was worried about Kurt.

"Do you... think she's really dead?" he asked me  
"Naw" Lance said, from over beside his brotherhood pals. "Two metal spheres shot out of that asteroid before it blew; Mystique is out there. Believe it. And she'll be back." Then he looked over at Kurt. "You comin' with us?"  
All eyes turned from Scott to Kurt, waiting to hear his answer. "Nicht." He looked at Xavier, "I'm going home... that is, if you still vant me..."  
"Of course we like, want you!" I shrieked, and gave him a hug.  
"Yah man, it's just not the same without you there" Evan pitched in  
"And someone's gotta keep Scott from goin' all boy-scout on us!" Rogue laughed, as we all piled back into the jet.

Things were finally back to the way they were supposed to be.

* * *

"I can chill here!" one of the new mutants said. There were nine of them all together, gathering outside the door.  
Mystique watched as all the x-men piled outside, where they introduced themselves to the new recruits. She watched her son joke along with the Spyke boy, like nothing had ever happened. ...he was showing the new children his teleportation ability now. There was a mixture of "cool's" and "Wicked's" throughout the group, before Xavier wheeled out, and led them all inside.

Taking her son away from them was a mistake from the beginning. He had a family here; and as much as she despised and regretted it, they loved and cared about him, more than she could ever do. He was an x-man, she saw that now, and it was time to accept it. She spread her raven wings, and flew away from the scene, not wanting to see any more.

It was just never meant to be.

~The End.

* * *

**A/N:** I had a really tough time rapping everything up, but I hope I did OK... :-}  
I have ta say, I really enjoyed writing this story, and although I had a couple a spots that were really hard to cross over, I think I did a decent job. I'd like ta thank you all for taking the time to read it all the way to the end, and I hope I didn't bore you ta death ;D

Until next time,  
~Braly


End file.
